<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>agri burns down a chuck e cheese's at 3 am by tokucore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813103">agri burns down a chuck e cheese's at 3 am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/pseuds/tokucore'>tokucore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, Tensou Sentai Goseiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Arson, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack, M/M, au where agri works at a chuck e cheese, hyde somehow knows how to commit arson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokucore/pseuds/tokucore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>agri's retaliation for getting fired.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agri/Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>agri burns down a chuck e cheese's at 3 am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>today 10:29 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>i got fired. make urself pretty hyde, we’re burning down the chuck e cheese tonight at 3 am.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>sent at 10:29 PM.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As Hyde parked his beat-up car into one of the many empty spots at the Chuck E Cheese’s—looking even more vacant than it did in peak hours, he checked the text Agri had sent him hours earlier, as dumbfounded as he was when he first received the text mear hours ago.</p><p>If this was Agri's retaliation for being laid off, then this had to have been some sort of joke.</p><p>Admittedly, he never liked the establishment. The only time he went (to make sure Agri wasn’t punting a child in the dirty and stained Chuck E. Cheese mascot suit he was forced to wear), he was suffocated of any sort of sensory input with the stench of stale pizza, expired soda, and sweat emitted inside of the entertainment establishment. But burning the building down? It seemed a little too excessive, even for someone as brash (and frankly, boneheaded) as Agri.</p><p>Nevertheless, Hyde took time out of his night to see if he actually had the balls to commit arson. Was it worth it? In hindsight, definitely not. Though, it would be an exceptional experience to mock Agri in the following weeks about not having the guts to burn down his estranged workplace.</p><p>Slamming the car door behind him, Hyde crawled out of the car and scanned the parking lot, trying to make out a figure in the empty lot. The air was tinted with a tangy, musky smell of the interior of the establishment, only managed by the scent of freshly fallen rain. Squinting his eyes through the velvet darkness of the mundane night, he swore he could make out a large figure in the distance, who had to be at least 6-foot-tall. Curious and perpetually unnerved, Hyde made his way closer to the figure. As the figure’s features started to become clearer to view, he was expecting the worst.</p><p>What he didn’t expect, however, was to find a man dressed in the Chuck E. Cheese mascot suit standing in front of the doors of the facility. </p><p>With a canister of gasoline in one hand and a shamrock green, translucent BIC lighter in another.</p><p>Hyde let out a long, frustrated sigh of annoyance.</p><p>“Agri.”</p><p>The man dressed in the mascot suit set the lighter and canister down and took off the enormous head, revealing himself as Agri— disgruntled, disheveled, and masked with a facial expression that radiated someone who was ready to dismantle the smallest link of capitalism. Shaking his head to clear the strands of dyed, auburn and blonde streaked hair out of his face, Agri picked back up the lighter and can.</p><p>“You ready to burn down capitalist cheese, Hyde?” He asked, eyes glinting with a sick form of determination and revenge. Hyde blinked back in response, before letting out a small sigh.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting to commit arson in a vacant Chuck E. Cheese parking lot at 3 in the morning with you, dressed in your mascot uniform, but here I am,” Hyde pulled out his keys. “Don’t forget to burn any evidence of you starting the fire, including that suit. Also, as soon as you see that first spark ignite, go into my car and I’ll drive us away. Got that?”</p><p>Agri’s eyes were almost as large as tea saucers, blinking in disbelief—perplexed that the usually neutral-natured and tame Hyde could be capable of such crime. He started to let out a small, amused chuckle.</p><p>“Sweet, but how do you know that specific shit?” Agri asked as he shook the canister of gasoline, watching Hyde walk back to his car. “Like burning the evidence and that stuff?”</p><p>Hyde looked back.</p><p>“I am exercising my right to not answer that question.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please dont question my sanity 😭😭</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>